Ultraviolet light can be used in heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems to significantly reduce the amount of microbials in ductwork and air space, which helps to reduce possible health problems associated with inhaling microbials. Ultraviolet light (UV) is also beneficial in keeping HVAC coils free of mold, which increases system efficiency.
A typical HVAC system is used to maintain indoor air quality; however, the primary function of most HVAC systems is to control the temperature and humidity of the air. Many indoor air pollutants, such as volatile organic compounds (VOCs), cannot be removed by typical HVAC systems. Often, an air cleaning device may be added to HVAC systems to remove these VOCs. Photocatalytic air cleaning devices are a common technique for indoor air purification and deodorization. A photocatalytic air cleaning device in an HVAC system typically comprises an ultraviolet lamp that illuminates a photocatalytic filter to create free radicals that reduce VOCs.